


Moonlight

by Suolainensilakka



Series: Softlight [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, i cant believe i never posted this before kshSFBDHFDJF, this is literally just pure fluff to make up for my last fic's angstfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suolainensilakka/pseuds/Suolainensilakka
Summary: The first kiss is often the most magical of them all.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [useeername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/useeername/gifts).



> I just realized I never posted this fic before skdhDFJHDJGJ
> 
> Anyways this is also kinda an apology for the last one's unrelenting angst, y'all are welcome
> 
> The events in this fic are set in a time when spot and softy weren't officially together yet lmao
> 
> I started this one a while ago and forgot abt it for a while before finishing it, so there is some amount of awkwardness at the beginning but the best part starts a bit closer to the end ;)
> 
> Also in case any of y'all want the full experience, the song Spacewalk from the Passengers soundtrack is what I listened to on loop when writing this so I highly recommend listening to that during the Big Moment TM

It had been several hours after Spotlight had begun sorting their weekly paperwork, and their seemingly endless patience was beginning to wear thin. Attempting to file a larger-than-usual number of patient reports while running on an unhealthily small amount of recharge was an extremely awful idea, they knew, but unfortunately the reports had a very tight deadline. It was better to at least get most of them done, and  _ then _ Spotlight could rest. Releasing a deep sigh through their vents, the medic leaned back in their chair and rubbed the bridge of their nose, visor dissipating in a cloud of blue holographic pixels. It had been a particularly hectic week - a large number of construction workers had been injured after a slight miscalculation had brought an unstable fuel pipe crashing down on their helms, and many local medics were already swamped with patients, leaving most of the work to Spotlight. Now that all of their physical injuries were fixed, all that was left to do was the paperwork.

 

Spotlight had already filled out all the necessary forms, now they simply had to sort the datapads into their respective archives. They blinked slowly, then pulled up a list of their comlink contacts onto their HUD, silently searching through the names. They briefly contemplated if they could simply call one of their assistant medics to help them with their task, but a small pang of guilt stopped them from doing so. Everyone else was recharging already, all tired after the events of the previous week, and the last thing Spotlight wanted to do was disturb their rest for a relatively small and easy task anyways. Just as they went to close the contact list, however, their optics fell onto a very particular name - Software. Spotlight paused, staring at the set of glyphs with a mildly puzzled look, wondering how and when they had registered the minibot’s name onto the list - and then, the image of a cheerfully winking and drunk Software, leaning onto a barstool and servos pointed into casual finger guns after handing them a small dataslug, bounced forward and settled into Spotlight’s memory. They fought to suppress the sudden, amused snort that threatened to escape their vocalizer. The dataslug had contained Software’s personal comlink frequency, surrounded by multiple quickly scrawled hearts and a single digital winky face, and Spotlight had to admit that it had been quite adorable. They couldn’t help but feel endeared by the loud, passionate little ex-Decepticon - he clearly tried hard to impress them, whether consciously or not. An idea was slowly beginning to form into Spotlight’s mind, and they quickly checked their chronometer before wincing slightly, a small grimace on their face. It was starting to get late, evidenced by the gradually darkening sky outside their office, but hopefully Software was still awake. Spotlight steeled their nerves, took a deep breath they didn’t need, and mentally pressed the call button next to Software’s avatar.

 

There was a beat of silence as they waited for the call to connect. After a few seconds, Software’s surprised voice greeted Spotlight’s audials with an uncertain “Hello?”. A small smile appeared on Spotlight’s face, despite Software not being able to see it, and they responded with an apologetic chuckle.

 

::Hello, Software. I didn’t wake you up, did I?:: they asked, absently tapping their desk with a lone digit. There was a distant sound of shuffling on the other side of the line before Software replied, sounding somewhat out of breath.

 

::Oh no, it’s alright! I was actually just finishing up at my studio here,:: he chattered cheerfully. There was a small grunt and the sound of something heavy being pushed somewhere, and Software continued. ::So, why’d you call me? No offense, but bots usually don’t call each other this late,:: he laughed nervously. Spotlight went on to reply, but Software quickly interrupted them with another question. ::... Wait, how’d you even get my comlink frequency?::

 

Spotlight suppressed a snicker, fighting to keep the laughter from their voice. ::You gave it to me at Blurr’s bar a few weeks ago, remember? I’m pretty sure you were drunk at the time,:: they mused with a smile. There was a pause, then a loud, exasperated groan echoed through the line.

 

::... Primus.  _ Please _ tell me I didn’t flirt with you,:: Software inquired pleadingly. Spotlight instantly remembered the…  _ intense _ look on Software’s face after he had handed them the dataslug, and briefly contemplated telling him the truth, but they figured that the minibot might just faint if they did. So, with a sympathetic grimace, they told him a watered down version of the events. The following string of colorful swears startled them a little, but soon enough Software calmed down and simply cleared his vocalizer, chuckling sheepishly.

 

::... Sorry. Anyways, did you need something?:: he continued, voice quivering slightly. Spotlight’s smile grew wider.

 

::Yeah, actually. I have a bunch of datapads here that need to be sorted. Now, I  _ could _ do that on my own, but I’m not certain if I’ll be able to finish the task without mistakes.:: Spotlight paused, grimacing. ::I haven’t recharged properly in almost a week. You probably know what it’s like to attempt to complete tasks that require precision when your concentration is so low,:: they explained. As they spoke, a low, creeping feeling of something unidentifiable settled in their fuel tanks. What were they  _ doing _ ? Now that they had said it out loud, their explanation sounded absolutely ridiculous. A hint of a blue glow appeared on Spotlight’s cheeks, tingling somewhat uncomfortably. Oh dear. Would simply saying “nevermind” and apologizing for the trouble before hanging up be considered rude?

 

Before Spotlight could actually go through the act, however, Software’s voice cut through with an enthusiastic string of “yes”es and a short bark of laughter.

 

::Oh, sure! That ain’t a problem at all! I honestly thought that it was gonna be something much worse,:: he chirped, voice almost threatening to rise an octave. Spotlight blinked once, twice, then let out an uncertain chuckle.

 

::Well, alright then. I’m in my office right now. Do you remember how to get there?::

 

The line went silent for a few seconds, then Software coughed.

 

::... Uh, yeah. I remember.::

 

Spotlight smiled as they recalled their first meeting and then way Software’s optics could never seem to drift away from theirs, servos twitching and voice almost deceptively wobbly. They wondered how they hadn’t noticed the signs earlier - denial, perhaps? Or maybe they simply weren’t paying attention at the time?

 

::Uh… I’ll be there in a sec, alright?:: Software said, then the call disconnected. Spotlight leaned back in their chair, breathing out a sigh as they let their helm fall against the seat with a faint, metallic thud. Well, no backing out now.

 

Seconds stretched into minutes as Spotlight waited, and they busied themself with making sure all the datapads were labeled correctly. Another few minutes passed, and there was a quiet knock outside Spotlight’s office. They smiled, then pressed a button on their desk to open the door and let a very nervous-looking Software enter the room with a small cough, looking around himself with a look of embarrassed recognition in his optics.

 

“Well, hello there,” Spotlight said warmly, watching as the minibot swiveled his helm to look at them and let out a short bark of laughter.

 

“Ah, yeah, hi! So, uh…” he paused for a moment, scratching the back of his helm absently. “Should we start now?”

 

Spotlight nodded once, gently patting a small pile of datapads near them as they picked up another pile next to it.

 

“Yeah. These should go into the first folder in the bottom shelf of the rack, right there - no, to your left - yes, there. It’s labeled C to D - shouldn’t be too hard to miss. I’ll start at the top,” they instructed, watching as Software nodded along to their explanation and treaded over to the desk, grabbing the datapads and swiftly gliding over to the aforementioned rack.

 

The following couple hours went past in relative silence, the only sound being the occasional soft clatter of datapads as they were picked up and placed into their proper places. Spotlight had to admit, it felt…  _ nice _ , somehow - spending time with Software, no matter how formal, seemed to soothe some nagging feeling of empty discomfort that Spotlight had not even been previously aware of.

 

Several more minutes passed without any words were exchanged, before Software gently tapped Spotlight’s arm and cleared his throat.

 

“Uh, where’s this supposed to go?” he asked, gesturing at a small, miscellaneous datapad held in his servos. “I couldn’t find a label anywhere.”

 

Spotlight frowned slightly, scanning the item with a curious hum, before the realization hit and they froze for a moment.

 

Oh.

 

“Oh, that… that one is not a medical report, my bad,” they stammered with a forced smile, before gently plucking the datapad from a somewhat confused-looking Software’s servos and placing it into a drawer under their desk. They hoped that the purple minibot hadn’t caught the flitting look of sadness in their optics when they held the then-inactive holo-image - as much as Spotlight cared about him, they didn’t think they were quite ready to talk about their deceased conjunx with anyone yet. They were learning to move on, sure, but it still stung.

 

Another few seconds went by in awkward silence, before Spotlight mentally shook themself out of their short state of mourning to glance at Software, who was still looking at them with an unidentifiable expression. A small, dark patch of color on the minibot’s face mask caught Spotlight’s optic, and they gave a small nod towards the mark.

 

“I… I’m not sure if you noticed, but you have a little…” they trailed off, tapping a digit against their own cheek in the corresponding place, watching as Software mimicked them with a look of mild confusion, “... smudge there, I think… it seems like ink, is it?”

 

Software pressed a digit against the smudge, eyebrows knitting together for a moment as he focused, then his optics lit up with a pleased shine.

 

“Oh, you’re probably right - do you have any microfiber cloths that I could use?” he asked, tilting his helm inquiringly. Spotlight nodded once, then spent a few seconds searching for the requested item in their subspace storage - they then took a step forward and handed the cloth to a pleased Software with a small smile, “Here you go.”

 

“Thanks,” the minibot said, optics flashing in a smile, before he reached behind his right audial and seemed to press something there. His face mask detached from its place with a soft, barely audible click, and Software pulled it off with practiced ease before proceeding to start persistently scrubbing the ink off.

 

Spotlight, however, barely paid any mind to it. Their attention was focused solely on Software’s exposed face - his  _ real _ face - and the way his lip components pressed together in his concentration, the tip of his tongue poking out and adding a touch of something pleasant and familiar to his determined expression. Spotlight spent several minutes simply observing Software’s face, taking note of every detail from the tiniest creases around his nose to the exposed tubing framing his cheeks, and felt their spark swell with something  _ warm _ . It wasn’t until they had moved ever-so-slightly closer to the minibot that they realized what was happening, and they froze for the second time within that single evening.

 

What were they  _ doing _ ?

 

Spotlight desperately fought against the blush creeping up their face, antennae quivering as they scrambled to make sense of the situation, spark hammering against its chamber with such ardent desperation that it felt like it was going to burst right through. They hadn’t felt like this for a very,  _ very _ long time - memories of a time long gone ghosted over Spotlight’s mind, sending phantom jolts of pain tugging at the barely healed fracture in their spark, acting as a painful reminder that there was something important missing.

 

However, Spotlight knew that they had to let go eventually. They were certain that they would never fully recover - not with the night terrors and flashbacks and the physical scar, certainly - but one day, the pain would become more manageable. Perhaps Spotlight would have found a new conjunx by then, helping them heal and serving as a reminder that they would never be truly alone. Primus knows they needed it.

 

As Spotlight wrestled their thoughts back to the present, they were suddenly very aware of the fact that Software now had his optics trained on Spotlight’s face, twinkling with an emotion Spotlight didn’t have the energy to decipher at the moment. All they knew that they wanted to get closer to the minibot.

 

And that they did.

 

Moving as slowly as they dared, Spotlight approached Software, face almost radiating warmth with each inch of movement. Software had abandoned his attempts to clean his face mask by now, servos completely still as he tilted his face to look at Spotlight, lips just barely parted in a hesitant but not disapproving expression. If anything, it looked like Software has trouble believing what he was seeing - the thought of them intimidating the minibot with their sudden change in demeanour has them abruptly pulling back a bit, cringing internally. When they saw Software’s face shift from mild confusion to a desperate, almost longing expression, they relaxed just a bit. It seems that Software didn’t mind their previous approach - it looked like he had wanted it to happen as well, and Spotlight was perfectly fine with that.

 

As Software’s optics locked with theirs, shining with a warm, wordless invitation, Spotlight slowly leaned forward, hesitating for barely a second before finally closing the gap between the two and allowing their faces to collide.

 

The very instant their lips met Software’s, something inside Spotlight snapped - it’s like the dam that they had carefully constructed over the centuries to contain and hold back their emotions broke, releasing a rolling wave of repressed fire and feelings they could barely even describe and flooding every corner of their frame with pure electricity that instantly left them breathless. Memories both old and new flickered through their optics faster than they could even register, all mixing together in a blur of images and emotion - Spotlight didn’t even notice the tears building up at the corners of their optics as they practically melted into the kiss and  _ oh, how they had missed this— _

 

It was only after Software suddenly pulled away that Spotlight noticed the wet trail on their cheek, and saw the concerned look shining in the minibot’s optics.

 

“Hey, you alright?” he asked softly, a flitting look of panic flashing through his face. “I’m sorry, did I - did I do something wrong? Should we stop?” he stammered, going to push himself up - when had they sat down? - and away from Spotlight’s frame before the latter grabbed his arm with a gentle, “Don’t. I’m fine.” They then smiled reassuringly, before letting out a short bark of laughter, wiping a tear from one of their optics nonchalantly. “Frankly, I haven’t felt more okay in  _ centuries _ .”

 

There was a short pause as Software mulled over the statement, and then he flashed a relieved grin back at Spotlight and scooted closer.

 

“Good to hear,” he said, leaning into Spotlight’s arms, which gently wrapped around his torso in response.

 

There was another short pause as the two simply sat in silence, an air of awkward uncertainty floating loosely around the room. Then, Software coughed quietly, watching Spotlight’s optics flick towards the noise with a curious shine.

 

“So, uh…” he began, fidgeting nervously. “Should we–”

 

“Yes.”

 

Software blinked in surprise, turning to glance at a very pleased-looking Spotlight. The medic was wearing what was probably one of the widest smiles he had ever seen on another mech - his spark hummed with joy, further cementing the fact that he was, indeed, completely and irreversibly smitten. Primus help his poor soul.

 

Software grinned back after a small pause, slowly leaning closer and watching the larger mech’s reaction. Spotlight responded by pulling the minibot into an even tighter embrace, and not even a second passed before the pair had melted back together, completely oblivious to the outside world in their bliss.

 

Spotlight didn’t bother calculating how long they had been kissing, and didn’t feel the need to, nor did they remember what they had been doing before Software’s arrival - all that mattered was the fact that they had finally found someone to hold and love again, and their spark sang in approval.

 

Everything after that moment had felt hazy and blurred, but Spotlight would always remember the look of utter bliss on Software’s face after they finally stopped, limbs still tangled together and faces radiating warmth. Another few seconds of silence passed before Spotlight burst into a quiet fit of gentle, relieved giggling, prompting Software to start laughing as well from the surprise - not to mention the way his spark thrummed when he heard the medic’s melodic voice.

 

The giggling eventually faded into a softer chuckle, before disappearing completely and leaving the pair simply gazing into each other’s optics in relaxed silence. Neither of them moved, nor did they make any attempt to leave each other’s presence. Eventually, Spotlight felt Software relax against their frame, indicating that he had fallen into a state of recharge. A small, gentle smile tugged at their lips, and they let out a mellow sigh, draping their arms around the minibot like a blanket before closing their own optics as well.

 

The reports could wait until next morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> smorch. that is all


End file.
